Her Secrets Revealed A One Direction Fanfic
by brittneybaker
Summary: Brittney struggles with her home life and leaves California for the summer and heads off to London. what happens when she meets Louis Tomlinson while she is away from home and he finds out about her secret? WARNING: WILL INCLUDE SELF HARM.
1. Chapter 1

Worthless. Nothing. Ugly. Fat. Waste of space. This is how I feel day of my life. The pain of my world seems never ending. Sometimes the pain was too much to handle. The scars on my left arm and my legs proved that. It would be a lie if I say I never thought about ending the pain forever, leaving it all behind, never coming back, but I was being strong for my mom. I don't think she would be able to take care of herself if I killed myself. I was all she had left. So I carried on my day to day life, hoping one day something would come around that would make all the pain go away, forever. I, Brittney Baker, needed to be stronger for my mom. The only person who knew about my cutting was my sister Cassi. She had cut when she was my age and knew the signs better than anyone else. She caught me and I stopped, for a while at least. She died in car accident a little over a year ago. That is when things got even worse.

I went to school like any other 17 year old girl, sitting in class with people I used to be friends with but had a falling out with, people I have never really talked to, and the people I have always hated for one reason or another. Those were the people who were the worst for me to be around. They would call me names and tell that I should just go jump off a cliff. Whenever they would say stuff like that I would drive home after school and pull out my razor, making multiple slashes across my body. Not stopping until I couldn't remember why I started in the first place.

I couldn't wait until school was over for the year and I could leave this place for three months, not seeing anyone until my senior year started in the fall. Thank God there was only a 2 days left and we weren't really doing anything. We had already taken our finals and so we dint have any school work to do, that meant we go to watch movies. I sit in the back in all of my classes and always walked in right before the bell rang so I didn't have to face the people making my life a living hell.

Not being very interested in watching in watching Romeo and Juliet I pulled out my special notebook, flipped to a blank page, and started writing another letter to Cassi. This is what I do when I have nothing to do at school, I write down everything that has happened since my last letter and it feels like she is just in another state not in heaven. Mainly my letters consisted of how much I missed her and how hard it was to be here without her. Only being five years apart Cassi was my best friend and her death had been the hardest thing anyone has told me in my entire life, hence the cutting. It was the only escape. Writing the letters did help a little. I know she is never going to be able to read any of them, but I feel like her spirit is there 'reading' them as I am writing them. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling for us to go to our next class. I had written three pages front and back during this class period. Most of it was just rambling, but that is how we talked when she was alive. No one was able to understand what we were talking about most of the time. We had so many inside jokes that even if they tried to understand they would be lost in a matter of seconds.

I gathered my things back into my backpack and walked towards the front doors. Even though other people were walking to their next classes, I got to walk out the front doors to my car and go home; I had only 4 classes while everyone else had 5. I walked out the front door of my own personal hell and made my way to the only bright side in my life; my '67 Impala. This has been my car since I turned 15, I may not have been able to drive it until after I turned 16 and had taken my drivers test, but it has been all mine for just over 2 years. It was the only place where I didn't have to worry about people yelling how worthless I was. All I had to do was roll up the windows and blast one of the cassette tapes I had managed to find at a local record store. They aren't the type of music that I would normally listen to but I beat having to listen to the silence because I couldn't listen to CD's. As soon as I unlocked my doors and slid onto the leather seat I could feel myself feel that much better. I grabbed my favorite tape and pushed it into the player and blasted Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor; my favorite song.

I drove along the road until I arrived in my driveway. I got out and my way to my front door, checked the mail box and grabbed the mail sitting inside, unlocked the door and made my way to the kitchen where I set the mail on the counter. After grabbing a glass of water I made my way upstairs where I laid on my bed for a few minutes in silence. Then it hit me; I had to pack. I was leaving tomorrow night after school and I was going to London for the summer. I don't know what I was going to do when I got there but I was going to find something to do. London was just the only place I could go where I wouldn't have to learn a whole new language. I always suck when it comes to remembering languages. Even after 4 years of French I can only tell you my name. I already had a nice hotel room reserved and paid for until the date I decided to come home.

I spent my night packing my whole suitcase. I packed mainly short sleeve shirts and shorts, with a few tank tops and jeans, a few dresses, and even a couple long sleeve shirts just in case. I had packed 5 bikinis and shorts that matched them, and an array of shoes. And of course I had underwear, toiletries, my hair straightener, and my makeup. I wasn't going to do my hair or makeup tomorrow since I was going to have a long flight ahead of me and I didn't want to end up looking like a raccoon because of my smeared eyeliner.

When I had everything packed and ready to go, I slipped into bed and turned on my Ihome and turned the light off. Within a few minutes I was having my usual dream about Cassi, finally falling asleep with a single tear slipping out of the corner of my right eye.

* * *

**Hey, you guys! i know it has been so long since i have done story or even updated my other stories, but i just had this idea in my head and had to get it out onto my computer.**

**im going to say not that some of the things you have read already are true: i do cut, my sister used to cut, my sisters name really is Cassi and we really are best firends. the only thing that isnt true is that Cassi did not die, she is very much alive. but my brother Jordan did die in a car accident in 2006. i hope you guys enjoy this story and dont forget to leave me a review telling me what you think and if you think i would continue to write this.**

**as always, much love,**

**bjbwriter1 brittney baker**

**(PS my avatar is a picture of me and cassi if you are wondering what we look like. i am the one with the pink in my hair and the blue tank top.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken in the morning by yelling coming from upstairs and knew instantly what was going on. Mom was having another fight with her boyfriend, Wayne. This happened every morning at the same time, like clock work. I had learned that if I wanted to stay out of the fight that I needed to stay in my room. They would stop arguing eventually and I would be free to go downstairs for the first time today. Knowing I would be stuck in my room for a while I pulled my Ipod off my Ihome and plugged in my headphones. I scrolled through my music until I found the artist I wanted to listen to. I was listening to old school Backstreet Boys, like before Kevin left. Those were the good days. I laid back onto my pillow and closed my eyes listening to the music that reminded me of my childhood.

After about twenty minutes of listening to music I heard the sound that was all too familiar to me; the sound of glass breaking against the wall. Every time I heard that sound my heart stopped because I knew what was coming next. After the shattering of the glass I could hear my mom scream "Don't you dare touch her, you ass hole!" and I knew it was coming. As if on a schedule my bedroom door was being flung open as Wayne ran through slamming the door and locking it after him, making sure my mom couldn't get in. There was nothing I could do to stop the beating that was coming.

As soon as he made his way over to me Wayne pushed me against the wall and slapped me multiple times across the cheek. As the tears started to stream down my face I could hear two things; Wayne screaming in my ear "Oh yeah, you're going to cry now? Just like your bitch of a mother?", and my mom pounding on the door trying to get in to help me. Wayne threw me down to the ground pulling on my right arm hard enough I could tell it was going to bruise in seconds. As soon as I hit the ground he started kicking me in the stomach repeatedly while screaming, "This is all your bitch of a mothers fault! If she wasn't letting you go on your trip you would have been fine!" He kept screaming things like this at me until he was through with me and was ready to leave my room.

He walked over to my door, unlocked it, and threw it open where he slapped my mom across the face and she fell to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran to my bathroom locking the door behind me. There was only one thing that could make the pain go away. I opened the medicine cabinet and found the razor I had for moments like this. It was one of two I had. I had one in my suitcase in my room and the one I kept in my bathroom. I slid down to the floor and pressed the cold blade to my wrist and drug it across my skin. Felling the blood start to drain and the pain started to make me forget about what had just happened. But it wasn't enough. I drug the razor across again, and again, and again until the only pain I could feel was in my left arm.

Being satisfied I sat my hand on the floor and watched the blood drain from my body on to the floor. After about five minutes I grabbed the towel off the rack and pressed it to my arm to stop the bleeding. I wasn't never one to be sick around blood so I wasn't bothered at all with how much there was. After the bleeding had stopped I unlocked the door and walked into my room knowing that my mom would be in her room trying to sleep. I grabbed a change of clothes out of my closet and walked back into my bathroom to talk a much needed shower.

I decided to skip school today and just go to the airport a few hours early. I waited in my car for a while and then made my way to the check in desk. Thankfully there wasn't a long line for security so I got through in just a few minutes. I made my way over to my terminal stopping to get a Carmel Apple Spice from Starbucks. I drank my drink in about twenty minutes staring at the carpet the whole time. Even after I finished my drink I kept staring at the carpet until the flight attendant announced that my plan would be boarding now.

I made my way to the line and waited until I was at the front of the line and the lady scanned my ticket. Making my way down the corridor towards the door of the plane I had to keep blinking away the tears that were starting to form. As I stepped through the doorway a very nice looking flight attendant looked at my ticket so she could tell me where to sit. She looked at my ticket and said "Please come with me, miss, and I will show you to your seat." I had decided to spend the extra money and get myself first class tickets. She led me to the front of the plane and motioned for me to sit in the second row next to the window. There were only two seats in each row so that meant I would only have to sit next to one complete stranger. I sat down where she had told me and she kindly walked away to help other passengers find their seats. I leaned my head back onto the headrest on the seat and closed my eyes. I had to take my jacket off after just a few seconds because I was getting too hot. I was then left in just a pair of really short shorts and a pink tank top.

After another few minutes I could hear a bunch of boys talking very loudly. I choose to ignore them until I could hear one of them say "Ah Louis, looks like we wont be sitting together this time!"

"Damnit! I really wanted to see you in your blanket again!" The group of boys seemed to find that incredibly funny, but I couldn't see the humor in it. What was so funny about someone being wrapped in a blanket on a plane? Now that I was actually paying attention to them I could tell they had strong English accents.

"There's always the hotel, Lou." The one who said this didn't have an English accent, it was Irish. All boys continued to laugh and I felt someone sit down in the seat next to mine. I didn't bother to look at who was sitting there because after this plane ride I was never going to see him again. I'm going to guess the rest of the boys had settled down because they started to be quieter. Just when I thought that I would be able to get some sleep, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I lift my head off the back of my seat and look at the person who had touched me. I was surprised with who I saw. I was expecting a teenager from the sound of his voice but I wasn't expecting what I saw. This boy had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, had amazing brown hair swooped perfectly to the side, and had the most perfect chiseled face. This boy was simply beautiful.

"Yes?" I asked trying to keep cool and not oogling over how beautiful he was.

"I figured since we are going to be sitting next to each other for the next 10 hours that we might as well get to know each other. I'm Louis." He held out his hand so I could shake it.

"I'm Brittney. Nice to meet you." I reached my right arm out to shake his hand forgetting about my bruises. I saw his eyes flicker down so he could grab my hand, I could tell he noticed my bruises. When he looked back into my eyes he looked worried. I went to release his hand only to have him still grasping mine, staring into my eyes.

"Brittney, why is your arm bruised like that?"

* * *

**so here you go! chapter two! all i have to say is that it took me long enough! i have been writing bits and pieces all week and now i am finally done. i hop you liked this chapter. im sorry if this chapter upset anyone, i honestly cant remember writing this. i started writing and another part of my brain took over and this is what came out. **

**let me know what you think of it. with any luck i will be updating sometime every Saturday. and maybe randomly during the week if i have time. but no promises. **

**so leave your reviews and let me know what you think. they will help me get inspired to write more often and give you better chapters. **

**as always, much love**

**bjbwriter1 Brittney Baker**


	3. Chapter 3

"Brittney, why is your arm bruised?"

At that moment I froze, not knowing what to do or what to say. I'm not the kind of person that tells a complete stranger my life story. Hell, even if I had friends I wouldn't want to tell them about my life. It is not something that I like to broadcast to the world.

"It's nothing." I said trying to rip my hand out of his grasp. "Please, let go." But he still had a firm grip on my hand. After me staring him down for a good thirty seconds he finally let me go. "Thank you." I said coldly sitting back into my seat, wanting nothing more than for us to take off so I could put in my headphones.

After a few minutes one of the flight attendants came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Please return to your seats and have a nice flight." _Thank God! Just a couple more minutes and I will be able to blast my Ipod and forget about the boy sitting next to me._

I reached down with my left hand to grab my purse off the ground so I could grab my Ipod and my headphones for when we are high enough to use them. The entire time I could feel Louis staring at me. It was starting to bug me, so I turned to him and whisper/yelled "What?" He looked a little taken back by my tone. It was probably really rude of me to speak to him like that but I don't like people looking at me like that.

It took him a few seconds to answer but when he did I couldn't help but feel bad for the way I talked to him because of the look on his face, but I would not start being nice to him. "I was hoping you would tell me why you have a bruise in the shape of a hand print on your arm, but I can tell that you are not going to so I guess I will just leave you alone for the rest of our ten hour flight." he said turning away from me with a hurt look on his face. _Damnit!_

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you. Its just not something I want to tell someone I only met because we are sitting next to each other on a plane."

"I understand. You could have just told me that. I would have understood." Louis explained with a little smile on his face. "How about we start over?" he asked sticking out his hand. "Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson. And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Brittney Baker. Its nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "So, Louis, where are you heading this fine summer evening?"

"My friends and I are heading back to London. We have been in California for about a week finishing up some work and decided it would be a good time to go home. Where are you going?"

"Actually I am going to London as well. I just finished up the school year and decided I needed to get away for a while. What better way to get away from your problems then go to a foreign country, right? I'm going to be there for the next two and a half months."

"Oh really? Where are you going to be staying?"

"I have reservations at some fancy hotel that I cant name at the top of my head in about a month. But I don't know where I am going to be staying until then. I'm probably just going to walk the streets until I find a hotel and stay there."

"You do know that hotels in London are very expensive if you have last minute reservations right?"

"Well I do now. I'll manage."

"If you wouldn't mind, I have an extra room at my flat. You could stay there until you go to your hotel. I'm sure Harry wont mind."

"As fun as that sounds, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Honestly it will be no problem. Just let me go ask Harry." Louis then unbuckled his safety belt and walked a few rows down where he knelt next to someone with really curly haired boy who I guessed was Harry. The two boys sat and talked for a few minutes, occasionally looking over at me. I noticed Harry nodding his head right before Louis walked over to me.

"Good news," he said sitting down "Harry said you could stay with us! I didn't doubt that he would let you thought, cause he is such a sucker for a pretty girl." I found myself blushing when he said that.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry about it. Neither of us wants anything to happen to you. You're going to love our flat. It is awesome. And you get to hang out with our friends all you want."

"Thank you. Do you two usually take in random strange people you meet on airplanes?" I said and chuckled slightly."

"No, you are our first."

"Good. If I wasn't I would think you were taking me back to your house to kill me. You aren't going to kill me are you?"

"I guess you will just have to wait and see." He laughed sitting back in his seat getting comfortable for the rest of the plane trip.

_This is going to be interesting._

Ten long hours later we landed at Heathrow Airport. Louis had fallen asleep two hours ago, so I had to wake him up. "Louis." I whispered. After he didn't answer I got closer to him. "Louis." I still didn't get an answer. So I got even closer to him so I was right next to his ear and I whispered again. "Louis." He jumped awake and looked at me. "We're here." I explained smiling. He just nodded his head and stood up.

I stood up and stretched. I regretted it as soon as I did. My neck muscles felt like they had tightened since we took off. I was going to have to get a massage while I was here. Louis and I walked out of the row into the aisle. "Will you remind me to get a massage while I'm here? My neck is killing me."

"I probably wont remember. You will have to ask Liam. He's the one who always remembers important things."

"You will have to tell me which one he is. The only one I know is Harry and that's because of his hair. Its just so curly." Louis laughed at me.

"Don't worry. When I was talking to Harry he suggested that we should have a party tonight, just me, you, and the boys, so you can get to know them."

"That sounds like fun. What are we going to do at this party?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Harry is going to cook, so we are going to eat. Probably have a few drinks and maybe a few games. We didn't really fine tune the details."

"I can't drink. I'm only 18. Its against the law." I told him.

"We aren't in America anymore love. The drinking age here is 18."

"Really? I like it here already,"

Louis laughed as we got off the plane on to the thing that you walk from the plane to the inside of the airport. That was always my least favorite part of flying. I don't like the feeling of walking on something that isn't firmly planted on the ground. It's a really good thing that this is a very short walk.

"It is so good to be home! I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." He said to me as we walked to the luggage carrousel. I laughed at him cause the idea of being happy to go home was a foreign concept to me.

"How long have you guys been away from home?" I asked.

"About 2 weeks. Its not long, but I always hate staying in hotels. The beds are always so..not comfortable."

"I understand that. Hotels are always the worst."

We continued talking until both of our suitcases came around and we continued taking as we walked out to the van where Louis' friends were waiting for us. Louis could tell that I was nervous, so he placed a hand on my arm and squeezed gently. "Don't worry. My friends are really nice, and I know they will love you." he said smiling.

"Yeah cause I am a ball of sunshine that everyone loves." I joked as Louis opened the door of the van, stepping inside and sitting down.

"Hey lads, I have someone I would like you to meet." He said looking at his friends.

I let out a breath and moved into the doorway of the van smiling at the boys in front of me. "Hi," I said sweetly "I'm Brittney. Im going to be staying with Louis and Harry for a little while." I explained as they all stared at me.

After staring at me for a few moments, Harry spoke up. "Well, its nice to actually meet you, Brittney. Why don't you get in so we can head to the house?" He said smiling. I nodded and slipped into the car next to Louis. Louis nudged my arm slightly and I looked up to see him giving me the 'I told you' look. I chuckled slightly before we were interrupted by an Irish voice. I looked at where the voice was coming from to see a boy with blonde hair.

"I'm glad you will be staying with the boys, that's great. But I'm sure we are all thinking it. Why are you staying with them?" he asked.

"Um, well I didn't know how hard it was to get a hotel room at last minute, and I only have a room for next month. When I told Louis that he talked to Harry and they decided that I can stay with them until my reservation."

The boy looked between Louis and Harry and nodded slightly. "That is very nice of you two."

"It is, Louis, but are you going to introduce us so she knows who she is talking to?" a boy with black hair asked eyeing Louis.

"Of course. Brittney, these wonderful people are Liam, Niall, and Zayn," he said pointing to each of them, "and of course you know Harry already. Guys this is Brittney, my newest friend," he said placing a hand gingerly on my knee.

I glanced down and smiling slightly before looking back at the three boys I had just met. "Its really nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry if this is going to put a damper on your plans. Louis insisted that I stay with them."

"Don't worry about it, love. We are happy that he did insist, we love making new friends. Besides, we are going to be working a lot the next few days." Liam stated.

"What do you guys do for work? On the plane Louis mentioned that you were in California finishing up some work, he just didn't say what."

The boys looked at each other before Harry answered. "How about we take you to work with us tomorrow or something? Then you can see what we do," he suggested. "Louis can show you around, if you would like."

"Sure. That will be great. It will give me something to do." I said smiling at Harry. Then I looked over at Louis and whispered in his ear, "I will love if you showed me around." Louis looked down at me and smiled slightly before looking away, biting his lip.

"Boys, we will be back at the complex in one minute," the driver called back to us.

"Thanks Earl." Liam called back.

"Wait, are you guys neighbors?" I asked eyeing the boys.

"Yeah. We all like in a complex type thing." Zayn said nodding his head.

"So I am going to get close with all of you while I am here. That is going to be fantastic." I said smiling at all the boys. After a few more seconds of driving, we arrived at the boys complex and I stepped out of the car. I grabbed my bag and looked up and saw where I was going to be staying for the next month. "Wow, this is amazing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! i am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. i have had major writers block and ive had a few family issues that i needed to sort out first. This chapter is really short and i am sorry for that. I will try harder to make the next on longer. I hope you like it. Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. **

"Wow, this is amazing!" I exclaimed looking up at the boy's complex. My idea of an apartment complex was nothing like this; actually it was the exact opposite. "This is where you guys live?"

"Yeah. It was management's idea. We wanted something simpler, but they thought it would be best for us to all live together." Louis explained grabbing my suitcase out of my hand and walking towards the house. I, unfortunately, didn't move. I was still a little caught up on the house. Louis turned around and smiled at me. "Are you coming?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Yeah, I'm coming." I said walking towards him we started walking side by side. "I can take my own bag, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean that im going to let you carry it. Besides, I'm glad to do it." Louis said opening the front door of the house and standing back so I could walk in first.

"Thank you." I said smiling up at Louis while I walked through the door. "You are such a gentleman. You're not just doing that because I'm here, are you?"

"No," he laughed. "I'm always like this. I guess my mom taught me well. I'm upstairs" He said pointing to the elevator before stepping through the door and closing it behind him.

"Thank God you have an elevator. I would hate for you to have to carry my suitcase up the stairs." I said looking up at Louis.

"I told you, I'm happy to do it." Louis said walking towards the elevator. He pressed the button and turned towards me. "Anything for a pretty girl," he muttered smiling at me.

Blushing, I bit my lip slightly and looked down. Right as I was about to say something I heard the ding of the elevator. Breathing a sigh of relief I stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall. I looked up at Louis and smiled. "Well, are you coming?"

Louis chuckled and pulled both their bags into the elevator before the doors closed. He leaned down close to my ear. "I couldn't help but look at the beauty in front of me," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "You…are such a flirt," I stated. For a few seconds the elevator was silent. I opened my eyes and looked back at Louis. "You were flirting right? It just never happens and I don't know what it is supposed to sound like. Oh God, you weren't flir-" I rambled before Louis' placed a finger over my lips to stop me.

"Calm down," Louis chuckled. "I was flirting with you," he whispered leaning down and kissing my cheek. He pulled away and smiled down at me. "Is that ok?" he whispered rubbing his thumb over the spot he had just kissed.

I bit my lip trying to compress a smile. "It's ok," I whispered nodding slightly. _How could it not be? _I thought to myself. I looked up into his deep blue eyes and couldn't fight the smile anymore. "It is so ok," I muttered as the elevator doors opened.

Louis pulled away and reached down and grabbed on to my hand. "I was hoping you would say that."

**There you go. i hope you liked this chapter. i will be writing as much as i can in the next few weeks so i will hopefully be updating more often, with better chapters. **

**As always, much love, **

**bjbwriter1, Brittney Baker**


	5. Chapter 5

"I was hoping you would say that."

I chuckled as Louis and I made our way out of the elevator to my new bedroom door. We paused momentarily before he let go of my hand. He reached a hand forward and twisted the knob, pushing the door open.

I looked over at Louis for a brief second before walking through the door. I looked around the room and smiled. "This is amazing," I muttered before walking over to the bed and lying down. "This bed is so comfortable."

Louis chuckled and walked to bed, lying down next to me. "That's what I thought. I have the same one in my room."

I looked over at Louis and smiled. "Oh, really? I may have to sleep in your bed sometime," I said jokingly. I giggled slightly and turned my head back to the ceiling, closing my eyes. "I don't ever want to leave this bed."

"You don't have to. We can stay here. We can have one of the boys bring us some food, only get up to shower." Louis smiled rolling on to his side facing me. "How does that sound?"

I mimicked Louis' movements by moving on to my side facing him. "I think you sound crazy. We can't stay in bed forever just because its comfy."

"Well, I can't but you can. I may have to go to work, but you are on vacation. You can be as lazy as you want. You don't even have to leave the flat."

"As much as I would like that, I cant stay here forever. I have my reservations at the hotel," I said shaking my head. I would really like to be able to stay with the boys forever. They seemed really nice when they met me. They made me feel like I actually had friends.

"You can always stay here. We can cancel your reservations and you don't know to go." Louis said pushing a strand of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

I shook my head and brought my left arm and tucked my hand under my head, forgetting about the many scars and new cuts. "I can't. I already paid for the hotel."

Louis looked down at my arm slightly, at the time I didn't realize that he was looking at my scars, but I would come to find that out later. Louis looked back up at my eyes with a small smile. "I could always give you the money to stay here. That way you don't have to waste money on a hotel that you don't need."

"I can't stay here. I already feel bad enough that I have to stay here. I don't want to put a further burden on you and harry."

"You aren't a burden. If I thought you were going to be a burden I wouldn't have asked Harry if you could stay. I want you here, please stay," Louis whispered grabbing on to my arm lightly pulling it towards him.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Im not staying here," I whispered breathing deeply.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Louis asked. Right after he said that I felt the bed shift slightly. I opened my eyes to see Louis just a few inches in front of me. I looked into his deep blue eyes and got lost for a second. I blinked a few seconds later, bringing me back to reality.

"Nothing," I replied shaking my head, with a slight smile on my face. "I'm going to stay here until my reservation, and then I'm going to my hotel."

Louis bit his lip and gave me a cute smirk. "I bet you fifty bucks that by the time your reservation comes around, you won't want to leave. You will want to stay with us."

I thought for a few seconds and nodded. "Fifty bucks," I said smiling thinking of my own clause. "Loser has to give the winner a back rub."

Louis chuckled and held out his pinky. "It's a deal."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Louis like he was crazy. "Aren't we a little old for pinky swears?"

"You are never too old for pinky swears," Louis answered. I would have laughed at him but he looked dead serious. So instead of fighting him I linked my pinky with his, with a slight smile on my face. "Now that we have that settled, Harry is making dinner. Let's go get something to eat," he muttered as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Before he had a chance to get out of the bed I grabbed on to his hand holding him in place. "In the short time I've known you, I can tell you have made me happier."

Louis smiled as he got out of the bed and walked over to my side pulling me out. "I'm glad. I don't want to see you unhappy." I smiled and leaned into him for a few seconds before he whispered "Let's go get something to eat, you much be starving after that flight."

I nodded and we walked out of the room and made our way downstairs where the boys were waiting. As soon as the doors to the elevator opened I could smell the food that the boys had made. "What's for dinner?" I asked as me and Louis walked to the table.

"The only think Harry knows how to cook." Niall said shaking his head. I looked up at Louis confused. He looked down at me and chuckled. "Niall loves food, and Harry only knows how to cook tacos. "

I nodded and looked at Niall, who still looked upset. "Hey Niall? I'm a good cook. Maybe I can cook you dinner one night?"

Niall smiled and nodded. "That would be awesome. I can only eat tacos so many times before I go crazy."

I chuckled as Louis led me to the table and held out a chair for me. I looked up at him and shook my head. "There you go being a gentleman again," I whispered as I sat down in the chair pulling myself closer to the table.

"Get used to it. He isn't going to stop until you go to your hotel." Liam said smiling as the boys took their seats around the table. Harry set the makings of the tacos on the table and smiled at me. "You are going to be so sick of the gentleman side of him."

I looked over at Louis and shook my head. "I don't think I could ever get sick of it."

"Good, I'm not going to get sick of doing it," Louis said smiling taking a sip of the water in front of him. "And she isn't going to her hotel. She is going to fall in love with us and say forever."

I chuckled slightly and shook my head. "You are so losing that bet."

"For those of us not included in this little love fest would you care to explain this bet to us?" Zayn suggested.

Louis and I glanced at each other before looking back over at Zayn and shaking our heads. "Nope," we both said at the same time. "We will all find out in a month," Louis said smiling.

"But just so we are all clear, I'm going to win, and I get a back rub," I said chuckling as the boys started to dish themselves up a few tacos. "And its going to feel so nice rubbing that in your face."

The four boys gave Louis and me weird looks until Niall piped up. "Can we stop talking and eat already?" We all couldn't help but laugh at Niall, and we all started to eat.

"Wait, I thought there was going to be alcohol at this party?" I said looking up from my taco. "I would really love to have my first legal drink."

Louis nodded and pulled me into the kitchen where he opened up the freezer showing me the array of alcohol they did have. They had any type of alcohol you could think of, including my favorite tequila. "Please tell me you have orange juice and grenadine," I said looking over at Louis with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we do." Louis said reaching into the cabinet next to the fridge pulling out a bottle of grenadine and reaching into the fridge picking up a jug of orange juice.

I smiled as he set them on the counter. _This is going to be a fun night. _I thought to myself as I started making my Tequila Sunrise.

**Here you go guys! i tried to make this much longer, and i succeed...to a point. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter or even later in the story. i would love your input!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! it means so much to me!**

**As always, much love,**

**bjbwriter1 Brittney Baker**


End file.
